User talk:Kadjah Thoris
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:30112 page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! You`re still awesome! I understand. In any case it is a very good thing for me to know that there are still Ineresting women out there, with an fantastic intellligence and character. That alone does make me happy. And at the least you got an admirer! Ps: Republicans suck.of The Black Templars (talk) 18:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Critique part 1 As a personal rule, i am lazy on a Sabbath day. Military aspect. If they are specialised in Urban Warfare and rapid deployment and counter insurgency, then their tactics, weapons, training, military rescources, vehichles need to be adapted accordingly. Urban warfare aka fighting in a closed space with streets, lots of ambush areas, maze like hive city conditions, probably toxic, and with presumably crowded areas, with ,as stated, `minimal collateral damage`, ithink, mean a predetermined set of weapons ant tactics need to be applied, as well as unique ones utilised by the chapter. Here is list, to make it more navigable. Weapons: In urban warfare short to medium weapons are best to use. So the idea of them not focusing on flamers was a good one. That also means that a special sniper squad, or a `trine` using long range weapons needs to be added. The best weapons would be bolters, with a short ranged weapon for close combat. Or a bolt gun to serve as support. The Trine should consist of atleast one Adepta with a chainsword, specialising in close range battles, while the others could provide support. Note that flamers are great for cleaning out buildings, and should be present along with grenades, a missle launcer to counteract any heavy units. Formation; The idea of a Trine is useful one for urban warfare. The flaw is that such a small squad cannot be equipped to deal with all situations. That means that specialised Ttines may be needed such as a heavy weapons trine, flamer, sniper, support, close combat and all that. Which means that if a `Phyle` of sisters is deployed they may have several specialised squads to deal with any situation. Also, what consider a psyker squad or one to deal with daemonic incurisons. Deployment: Rapid deployment means having fast attack aircraft, that can fly in an enclosed space, like these, or some other form of specialised aircraft. Air support is vital in urban warfare. If they are a rapid reaction Order, then that means either having a lot of garrisons stationed on key positions, or rapid air transportation. The deployment tactics will vary as according to the situation such as subtle,lightning strikes, garrisoning a building for defence etc etc. Vehichles. The Order would need air superiority for their tactics to work and for deployment. Heavy walker vehicle such as that engine thing, may be utilised in urban warfare to deal with enemy heavy units, but would require aircraft for transport. Vehicles like tanks or such cannot be properly utilised, thoug the deployment of atleast one may prove to be vaulable. A vehicle with guided misles may be utilised to take out heavy targets or buildings from a distance. Also misles could be launced from base, suggesting possesion of advanced technology. Heavy Weapons. They may be used by specialised squads to deal with bunkers or garrisons. These should include a missle launcher, heavy flamer,bolter or plasma canon. Atleast one Heavy weapon Trine should be present at all deployments. Armour: In urban warfare or crowded streets attacks can come from anywhere, so helmets should be warn at all times, unless a rosary is available. Basic medical and navigational equipment should also be included for navigting the mase like streets or when being stranded. Exploration of the enviornment is crucial for urban warfare, thus an exploration teams should exist. Attitude. Civilian hostage situations, or lives. That`s up to you to decide. They can either disregard civilians, or have to deal with them. Tactics. Several Trines should work together in accordance for best results. Communication at all times is necessary, and coordination of military action. Tactics could be standart with those of urban warfare. Ambush tactics, or attack from several places, or timed attacks, confusion, subversion and anything like that could be used to maximum effect by several squads coordinating with eachother and attacking in succsesion or at once to confuse the foe. Not sure what else to cover for a military aspects. Crituique 2 on everything else will be written. Also, Sister Staphana? Hope this helps. Critique part 2 A moment too early, i was just about to write this. I will go paragraph by paragraph, I aslo have a few more suggestions concerning the military aspect, such as The structure of a trine. Do the Sister there have close relation and work together in that Trine, or are trines formed from any three Adepta. Also, what about a creation of veteran Trines. Vehicle Trine. Three penitent engines working together. That would be terrifying. Founding and early years. Generally well thought of, but there are a few questions to clear up. The Adepta cannot simply jump from one order to another at will. Their commitment to their own Order is absolute. Unless those three went directly to the head of that Order and preached there and some of the Adepta were allowed to join those three. How exactly did the preaching take place? A stand in the street, or speaking to millions in some stadium. Consider adding events, that need to be truly exeptional, such as the purging of a daemon world or something, for them to become so famous as to reach Terra itself. Also, a force of nine thousand Adepta, is something more powerful than several Space Marine Chapters. Those kind of numbers would worry anyone, including the inquisition, not to mention the supplies they would need. Did they hitchhike on their way to Terra, or did they have their own fleet? Betrayl, Rebellion and Reform. If an entire Order of the Adepta, numbering nine thousand even, went renegade, even for an hour the inquisition would be all over them, and probably sentence them as heretics and kill them. If they went as far as attacking Holy Terra, then the repercussions would be thousands of dead Adepta. The sympathy of the Space wolves is a good idea, only if they sided with the Sister, that would mean opposing other chapters as well. The Reformed Rule. The Sisters could have their own techpriest branch, but that would leave the question of who supplies them with matetials. Perhaps they could have reconciled with that forgeworld, as to acquire the vehicles, and perhaps fleet needed. General Regulations. Generally similar to those of Space Marines, the only remark to be made is this. The Sisters battle training is severe and brutal, lasting hours. They are probably covered with scars,bulgeous muscles, and could aslo see the training as a form of penatence. Order Hierarchy. Nothing to say, exept it does not give account of the current numbers of the Order. Are they still in the thousands? Glad to have helpled with the military doctrine, it could still be expanded. Hope this also helps.